


Lucifer’s downfall and rise

by DireTheDarkOne



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M, Spoilers, Wings tearing, some cannon knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireTheDarkOne/pseuds/DireTheDarkOne
Summary: Lucifer’s punishment from rebellion.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 16





	Lucifer’s downfall and rise

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is inspired/wrote listening to Caught in the fire by Klergy
> 
> Also it is older work when obey me! Had under 20 story parts.

”Lucifer is there anything you want to say before I punish you”  
”Just leave my brothers out of this. They didn’t start this” Lucifer was shaking from anger on his knees. His black hair was messy and his pale skin was on bruises and bloody.  
”Your brothers will fall with you but I will not make their punishment as painful. You will lose one of you wing pair.” The look on Lucifer’s face was shook when he picked up his gaze from the ground before hitting the ground again.

Couple of angels was holding him down against the ground on his stomach so all of his six wings where pointing up. Michael stepped closer to Lucifer.  
”You were once like us. High and mighty. What happened?” Lucifer didn’t look at his brother who only sighed and walked closer to Lucifer’s wings. He took tight hold from one of Lucifer’s wings and started to tear it off. Every mucsle inside Lucifer’s body tensed up. The pain run thru his body. He yelled and the angels holding him down had really hard time doing their job.

First wing dropped on the ground next to Lucifer’s shaking body. His back felt like it was on fire. His breathing was heavy. He felt like crying. The pain was much more than he had ever even thought. He felt hands on the other wing.  
”Mi..chael... stop.... it...” his voice was shaky. He didn’t want to feel it again.  
”Please....I’m.... begging.....” Lucifer bit his lip while he had to lower down his pride. Michael pulled from the wing.  
”No!!” Lucifer yelled and now the other angels weren’t enough to hold him down. Michael had to let go because otherwhise he would be on the ground and even in that state Lucifer was strong.

The black haired angel got up and turned his head towards Michael. He looked like dangerous animal. He was angry and hurted. His body was shaking but exude power. Lucifer moved attacking Michael but soon he was ground again. This time because of Uriel and Gabriel. Lucifer was full of rage. He tried to get free.  
”Michael hurry I don’t know how long we are able to hold him down!” Gabriel said looking serious at Michael who nodded and moved quickly.

Ripping off a wing would feel the same as somebody was ripping out of your arm. The pain is shocking. It stops you from everything you do. You can’t breath. You can’t move. You can just yell out and cry. Your head is empty from everthing else. And after that you feel powerless. You feel tired and your whole body is still hurting all around. You are shivering and still crying. The world is fuzzy. Like you don’t know where you are. Only you and the blinding pain.

”I’m disapointed in you brother” Lucifer felt like falling. He just saw the blue sky and closed his eyes. His back was like on fire. Still for some reason he smiled little bit. Maybe he felt somehow free.

Lucifer opened his eyes feeling the moist ground on his face. He lifted himself up little bit before stopping because his back hurted like hell. He pressed his head against the cool ground and took couple heavy breaths in and out. He got himself up from the ground and looked around. He really was down. This was Devildom. It made Lucifer laugh a bit.

He was going to take step before heard small voice which stopped him to his place. He turned to look the way he heard the noise.  
”L....uci...fer....” the voice was really broken and quiet. You were able to hear the pain behind the voice. Lucifer took couple of faster step not thinking about his bleeding back.  
”Lilith!” Lucifer kneeled next to another angel. The red haired woman. She looked horrible. Somewhere inside him Lucifer knew that there wasn't a lot of hope for Lilith but he tried to hide his misery.  
”I’m sorry Lilith” Lucifer said with shaking voice.

Lucifer picked Lilith to his arms letting out small painful noise because his back continued to annoy him.  
”I will find someone to help you” Lucifer panted while walked slowly Lilith on his arms just looking up to him almost crying. She saw the pain in Lucifer’s face but knew that anything she had said would go to deaf ears.

Lucifer was tired. His back was bleeding leaving blood trail behind them. Finally it happened Lucifer wasn’t able to continue and just fell on the ground. Lilith let out painful cry when she hit the ground.  
”We have interesthing guest here” male voice tought. Lucifer picked up his gaze and looked up to dark skinned red haired man in front of him. It was the son of the demon king, Diavolo.  
”She is not going to last here much longer.” Lucifer noticed Diavolo looking at Lilith which made Lucifer move again. He got back up without thinking his own well being and stepped between Lilith and Diavolo.  
”You are not going to touch her” Lucifer said to Diavolo looking really serious.  
”Luc...” Lucifer turned to look at the other angel right after heard her voice.  
”Like I said she will not last long.....” Diavolo really sounded like sorry about it which made Lucifer little bit confused. Lucifer tought for a moment. Breathed in and out before turning to look at Diavolo again.  
”Can you help her?..... please......”. Lucifer sounded desperate.

”Yes we can help her somehow but I need you to swear loyalty to me” Diavolo answered.  
”You must be joking” Lucifer answered looking much more like his normal self.  
”I’m a demon. I don’t do services without payment and I thought how much more I would be able to do with a powerful demon like you on my side Lucifer” Diavolo’s words made Lucifer turn and look at his wings. His once beautiful white wings were now black as raven. He was a demon. Lucifer breathing and heartbeats got faster. What had his own people to done to him.

Lucifer kneeled before Diavolo.  
”Fine, I Lucifer swear to be loyal to Diavolo son of the demon king” Lucifer said bowing his head to Diavolo. Lucifer got now up looking at other’s yellow eyes. They were curiously looking at his reddish black ones.  
”Good, I will take care of Lilith the best I can” Diavolo answered. Lucifer turned around looking at Lilith. He moved to hug her carefully and lovely.  
”I love you, Lilith” he said before let go. He stood up and was taking a step when his hurting body got better of him.

Diavolo catched now unconscious Lucifer to his arm before he hit the ground. He looked at the fallen angel who had now black horns decorating his head.  
”Isn’t he beautiful, Barbatos” Diavolo smiled little bit.  
”Yes sir but I think it better us to go before we are going to lose both of them” Barbatos answered to his master.


End file.
